


Unlucky Bastard

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe- Modern Setting, Alternative Universe- Roommates/Housemates, Badass Kassandra, Bisexual Kassandra (Assassin's Creed), But I ship them, Coworkers - Freeform, Cuddles, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know how I get here, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Older Edward Kenway, Older Woman/Younger Man, Partnership, Rare Pairings, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Jacob, bad language, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Kassandra needs to sleep. Jacob is a flirt. Evie knows. Arno too.Continuation of 'Lucky Bastard'.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Kassandra
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Kudos: 16





	Unlucky Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. This may have mistakes.

When Kassandra arrives at the flat, she shared with her fellow Assassins, she was tired, sore, stinky and dirty because she kind of miscalculated and the blood of her target ended splashing all over her robes. She was piss off by that, clearly, because the probabilities of receiving a scold by Edward or any of the old men in the Brotherhood, was high. According to them, they didn’t have enough money to buy her new outfits every week because she ruins them with blood. Well, it wasn’t her fault either that they gave her light colors. She tried to ignore that fact and remembered to tell someone from the Design Department to do red or wine Assassin robes because she hated using white or grey.

The flat was quiet, like she expected, considering that was pass eleven. She threw her keys in the coffee table without a care in the world and left her bag in the floor while she got off her boots. She then walked to the room she shared with Evie and opened the door like she was Poseidon’s furious sea on the shore. She stopped immediately when she finds that Evie is looking at her sleepily from her bed but that she has someone beside her. 

“Sorry, lovebirds”, she says with an amuse smile, before entering and taking a pair of fresh clothes and other things to take a bath. She knew Arno was the one next to Evie. 

How she knew they were more than partners? It was obvious, and she was okay with that because she knew Arno lost his beloved once, and Evie was kind of strict, but they complete each other pretty well. So, she is happy for them, not like Jacob. The male twin was furious when he knew and until then he wasn’t fond of the idea. Either way, they were all brothers in the Creed and they need to work together, so being grumpy was a childish thing to do. It’s not like Jacob is very mature. When Kassandra had everything she needed, she went to the exit. 

“Use protection”. She said while exiting with a teasing smile. One of her favorite hobbies was teasing others, especially Evie and Arno with their relationship. Just like she teased other Assassins like the little Desmond and his coworker Layla.

“Fuck off, Kass”, responded Evie at the other side and she couldn’t do more than giggle. 

She closes the door and goes to the bathroom to take a bath. After dressing and patching some cuts, she threw her Assassins robes in a plastic bag and put it on the coffee table so when she saw it in the morning, she remembered to delivered to the Design Department because she was hell sure not using white again. When she is brushing her teeth and looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she realizes that she doesn’t have a place to sleep. She froze for a moment, thinking that she wasn’t going to sleep in her bed tonight because the lovebirds deserved privacy and space, but she couldn’t neither sleep in Arno’s bed. That was like crossing a line and she didn’t wanted trouble. The only left option was the couch. She doesn’t like the idea because sleeping in that stupid couch is like sleeping in a rock.

She sighs, spit a little of paste in the mirror, but she doesn’t care. She starts to swear, because she never has good luck, until she remembers that Arno shares a room with Jacob. She froze again and look at herself through the mirror once more while thinking. Jacob was a pain in the ass, especially when he was acting childish and irresponsible (two things she hated when people did it (but that she was allowed to do when the old men where present) and she didn’t have idea how he ended like her partner in most of the missions, but she learned to deal with his flirting and idiocy with time. 

“Maybe we could share the bed?”, she asked to the silence, after she washes her mouth and her toothbrush was in his place, “Because there is no god that is going to make me sleep in that couch”. Kassandra statement sounds like a promise. “Either way, it will not be the first time we do it”. 

She remembers their first mission together, where they had to share a bed because old Edward didn’t ‘have time’ (she knew it was bullshit) to buck another room in the hotel. In that moment she didn’t care, and he behaved, so she hoped that this time wasn’t so different. Kassandra got out of the bathroom and took a clean blanket and a pillow from the closet and then walked to his room. She could listen snoring from outside. Terrible and loud snoring. 

“For the gods”, she exclaims before opening the door. She understood then and there why Arno invaded Evie’s bed. Jacob’s snoring was like sleeping with a truck. She sighted again. This wasn’t her lucky night. 

When Kassandra looks inside the bedroom, Jacob is spread all over his bed in the right, with one arm and leg hanging from the border while his body is facing the ceiling, his chest is shirtless and the blankets just cover his legs. She kinds of stares but it’s not her fault at all, because that bastard is attractive, in his own way. She clears her throat, to focus on what she is supposed to do while he keeps sleeping and snoring. Kassandra rolls her eyes and enters before closing the door. When she walks silently to his bed, she stops beside it. She can see little of him now, because the room is dark and the hallway light isn’t there to illuminate his features, but she knows he is occupying most of the bed and that sharing it, will make them stay close to each other. 

“Frye”, she calls while she still holds the pillow and blanket, she founded in the closet. Kassandra is not used to single name basis with people, unless she trusts them like she does with Evie and Arno (but it was because she knew them from some time, just like old Edward), and Jacob, even if they were partners most of the time, he doesn’t have her trust, so she treats him like ‘Frye’ most of the time (especially when she is mad at him). 

“Frye”, she calls again, because he doesn’t move or stops snoring. She rolls her eyes again. She just wants him to roll a little so she can get to bed and sleep because she is tired and must listen to old Kenway scolding at her in the morning. Jacob clearly isn’t cooperating. Kassandra decided then to pock him so he could move. She was sure that if she was a Templar trying to kill him, he would be super dead by now. The pocking works, because soon Jacob is frowning, and his snoring is abruptly stopped. A pair of tired, and more closed than open, hazel eyes, focus on her and when he finds her there, he let out a scared sound. 

“Bloody hell, love. You’d scared the hell out of me”, he says with a husky and sleepy voice. Kassandra ignores the twist her stomach made with hearing it. She was much better than this. She has deal with sexier woman and men before and survived, Jacob Frye wasn’t going to be the exception. 

“I need you to roll over”, she says with the serious tone she usually uses when he is involved. He looks at her for a moment and then a devilish smirk is in his lips. 

“Well if you want me, you could ju-“, she rolls her eyes again. Why is he always like this? 

“Shut up, Frye. I’m not going to do anything with you. I just want to sleep because your motherfucking snoring made Arno move, and because of that I can’t sleep in my room. So, move a little, please, before I lose my patience”. 

“The French fry did what?”, his then suddenly is more awake and angry. Maybe it was a mistake to mention Arno and Evie sharing a bed, but either way, that was her excuse to be there. “I’m so going to kill him right now”, he mumbles while he moves to get out of bed, but Kassandra puts a hand on his bare shoulder when he tries to stand. He looks at her kind of surprised while she makes him stay sited in bed with her force. 

“It’s none of your business with who your sister spends time with. Stop being childish”. She sometimes feels like a mother (because of his behavior, her scolding and the fact that she was a couple of years older) and she doesn’t like the task. 

“But...”

“But nothing. Go back to sleep”. They look at each other in the dark for a few moments, until she remembers that her hand is still in his shoulder. He is warm, too warm for her liking. 

“Whatever you say, mother”. He says with a sarcastic tone she doesn’t like. He starts to move to bed again, until there is a reasonable space for her. “Why don’t you sleep in Arno’s bed?”, she rolls her eyes again while she throws the pillow in the bed. His angry tone is forgotten, and he is again the flirty asshole she is used to. 

“That’s Evie’s property”, she answers simply while she sits in the bed and tries to cover herself with the blanket she brought. 

“So, sharing my bed makes me your property?”

‘Gods, give me patience because I’m going to strangulate him’, she says in her head. 

“Do you ever shut up?”, she asks when she lays down on bed and gives him her back after making herself a burrito with the blanket. 

“Maybe if you kiss me”. 

“In your dreams, Frye”. 

“Doesn’t sound bad, but I prefer reality”.

“Then you will be disappointed”. She closes her eyes to sleep but the bed smells of him and she tries, without success, to not inhale it. 

“Well see about that, love. I know you come around, eventually”. She let out a sarcastic laugh because his confidence was too funny for her. 

“Whatever you say, Frye. Go the fuck to sleep”. 

After that, silence was finally in the room and Kassandra started to fell sleep. She didn’t hear or felt Jacob moving or snoring, so she supposed he was awake or in process of falling sleep. The last thoughts on her head where that she was an unlucky bastard because the gods, apparently hated her more than usual. Kassandra wakes up in the morning, when the door of the room opens. She rolls, without opening her eyes or a care in the world. She just felt like she didn’t want to wake up and that she was too comfortable and warm in bed. So, she let out a sigh and keeps sleeping, even when she hears whispers and some chuckles. It’s later in the morning that she remembers everything but is not until she feels warmth all around her and soft snoring beneath her head that she opens her eyes faster than Hermes in his flying sandals. What she founds makes her heartbeat faster and her stomach twist. 

Kassandra is in his arms, with her head resting in his chest. She can feel his fucking warmth all over her, and it makes her feel nervous and the safest she has been in her life. She could stay there forever. Feeling his hands caressing her back and his sweet addicting smell invade her nostrils. She needs to get out of there now. Fast.  
Kassandra tries to move, but he is a stupid bastard and his grip is too tight. She doesn’t care. She needs to escape before his presence becomes overwhelming and she does something stupid. So, without a care in the world (like she does everything in life) she takes his arm out and sits in the bed. While she is trying to find her socks (to remember that she didn’t put a pair last night), he stops snoring, makes some sleepy sexy noises and moves a little. She swallows hard and stands before taking the pillow and blanket. Kassandra almost runs out the room and once she is outside, she can hear voices down the hall and concludes that Arno and Evie are awake and that probably they saw everything. 

Oh, gods. She was fucked up.

A few moment later, when Kassandra appears in the kitchen with her hair loose and messy and her pajamas all wrinkled and a face that express clear fear of being discovered, Arno and Evie exchange looks. Looks that made her know that they, indeed, saw everything. While she serves herself some black coffee (with a little of alcohol because she needs it) she can feel them looking at her. 

“Fuck off. Both of you”. Kassandra says while she goes out and the only thing, she can hear from them are their laughs. 

Yes, she is a very unlucky bastard.


End file.
